She will be safe with you
by Petrichor503
Summary: 'As an angel you fell so far but I will make you fall until your body is broken, IOU a fall Sherlock and the game is just beginning.'
1. Chapter 1

The doorbell of 221B rang loudly to alert Mrs Hudson out of her flat.

"Alright I'm coming." She quickly rushed to open the door only to find the morning rush of the city. She looked completely bewildered as she searched left and right down Baker Street but there were too many commuters, she wouldn't know who had left the package on the doorstep. She bent down and read the label.

'To Sherlock Holmes'

She wondered how this could possibly be for Sherlock, she sighed and shook her head and took in the package, The boys weren't in, she had seen them both this morning dashing out of the front door with detective inspector Lestrade, something about a suicide, she wasn't really paying attention. She took the package into her flat and placed it on her kitchen table but she just looked at it uncertain about what to do with it, among it was a letter but it was addressed to Sherlock, she took out her phone and dialled John's number, he picked up after a few rings.

"Hello"

"Oh hello dear its Mrs Hudson… there is a package here for Sherlock I didn't know what he wanted to do with it"

"One minute" John leaned away from the phone.

"Sherlock Mrs Hudson's talking about a package, were you expecting anything?" He placed the phone back to his ear.

"He's not expecting one what is it."

Mrs Hudson went silent and then replied.

"It's difficult to say it's-"she then read the words '_connection lost' _on her mobile and sighed.

**Other side of London**

"Dammit I lost her, Mrs Hudson-." John ended the call and put his mobile back in his pocket, he looked back at the crime scene. Sherlock was kneeling by the body but looked up at John.

"Well?"

"Mrs Hudson says there is a package-."

Sherlock sighed heavily. "Not that Doctor, the body down here."

John crouched down to Sherlock's level and started to assess the body that was lying in front of them.

"She's been dead for about eight hours I would say, the fall has left her with a cracked skull and internal cranial bleeding, which was most likely the cause of death, other injuries include broken collar bone, fractured elbow, cracked ribs a few broken causing a punctured lung."

Sherlock stood back up and gazed at the height of the building then turned to Lestrade.

"Any theories Sherlock?"

"No need it was simple suicide, there is a small note in her right pocket indicating her farewells, she's in her early twenties, mental health issues, depression, the puncture wounds in her left arm indicate drug abuse, heroine or more likely cocaine with her salary, her uniform is standard for a supermarket worker, she needed a final release so she came here last night around midnight and took her own life. Case closed. Simple really bit dull if you ask me-."

"Sherlock there's a woman dead try and be respectful." Sherlock skulked off; John rolled his eyes at him and followed him to the main street. Sherlock hauled for a cab and climbed in the back, he crossed his arms as the cab began for Baker Street.

"Suicide not exciting enough for you?"

"No not worth my time."

Sherlock paid the driver and made his way up the stairs to his flat; he would check the website for new interesting clients-

He stopped at the inside the living room and froze, John walked up behind him. "You can't just stop in the middle of the door way Sher-." John stepped to the side and realised what Sherlock was looking at.

"Mrs Hudson!" Sherlock almost screamed the name; she came rushing out of their kitchen.

"There's no need to shout dear"

John looked at Mrs Hudson and made his way over to her, he leaned close to her and whispered in her ear.

"What's going on?"

"I tried to tell you on the phone John but I lost signal."

"You said package not child!" John crossed his arms and looked back to Sherlock who was still looking at the sleeping child on the coffee table of their living room.

"Sherlock do you want to explain?"

"This is my daughter."

**9 months earlier**

The sweltering heat of the city flooded through the windows and into the London flat of 221B, England was having the biggest heat wave in a decade. And everyone was suffering from it, especially Sherlock who hated the heat, it was intolerable to work in, besides Lestrade hadn't called him about a case in three days, he was about to lose it. He paced in front of the fireplace catching Johns attention from his morning newspaper, he looked up at his flatmate and rolled his eyes, he knew the kind of mood he was in and he didn't want to hang around long.

Sherlock flopped himself down on his chair and rubbed his face in frustration.

"I can't take it any longer John…John!..John! He knew this would annoy him but he continued until John took notice which didn't take long.

"What, Sherlock I am trying to read."

"Bored, bored, bored my brain is rotting, I have not had a case in three days and I am losing my mind John, is this how it feels to be, normal and ordinary." He looked in shock at the mere thought of being considered as ordinary. John folded his paper and grabbed his shoes from underneath the table. Sherlock looked up in surprise.

"Where are you going?"

"I am meeting Mary at the pub for lunch, it's a beautiful day and I can't stay in here with you otherwise I may end up killing you, I'm only a phone call away if you need me"

"Why would I need you?"

"No reason at all."

The front door slammed shut and Sherlock sat in the silence to organise his thoughts, he did this often but they must have got messed up in the last case he solved.

"I thought he would never leave" The soft silky voice of Irene Adler alerted him out of his thoughts, she stood in the door way of his bedroom tall and seductive in her long black dress, it hugged her figure perfectly, he slowly looked at her and wondered how long she had been here, an hour, perhaps longer, how had he missed her intrusion, his brain really was rotting under this heat he thought.

"Miss Adler, aren't you suppose to be dead?" He tried to hide his smile as he let out a small chuckle as he remembered the rescue in Pakistan.

She began to walk over to him slowly. "I got bored of being dead." She crouched down and placed her delicate hand on his and intertwined their fingers.

"We have that in common." He hesitated to look her in the eye but he knew where this was leading; she leaned in closer until her lips were inches away from his, she rested her knees either side of the detective which locked him into place, she liked to be in control, after all she was a dominatrix.

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips which sparked his arousal, he brought his hands behind her head and began to pull her lips closer deepening the embrace, he could feel the growing sensation in his groin as he massaged his tongue in perfect synchronisation with hers, almost as if they were made for each other.

She began to lift his shirt over his head in the heat of their passion; she could feel the sweat on the top of his back as she dropped the shirt on to the floor. Sherlock broke the kiss to pull her dress over her head, she wore black lace lingerie underneath which made him want her even more; he stood and picked her up, she laughed at this and brought her mouth to his once more, he pushed her up against the living room wall sucking and kissing her collar bone, she let out a short sigh of pleasure as he started to nip the skin neat her breast with his teeth, she could feel him hardening against her pelvis, she tilted back her head and smiled She loved that she brought this out in him.

Sliding to the floor Irene undid his trousers and pushed them down around his legs, hers were wrapped around his body as he sucked at her nipple, she moaned as Sherlock hooked a finger into the side of her underwear and slowly slide them down to her ankles which she then shook off to the floor.

Her leg rubbed up and down his back as he trailed kisses down her stomach and then slowly between the inside of her thighs , her body tensed as she pushed her hips up as Sherlock's tongue entered her, the sensation in his groin was becoming unbearable, she tugged at his curls as she could feel herself close to the edge.

"Sher - Sherlock"

Sherlock panted as he stopped, kissing her thighs once more, he pulled up Irene's hips and positioned himself. He entered her and began a slow pace.

"Harder!" She moaned louder as he picked up the pace, thrust after thrust, she whined and circled her hips in rhythm with the detective. Sherlock dropped his head back in bliss, he could feel his whole body covered in sweat, it trickled down from his curls to his brow, Irene was glistening from the heat underneath him, her manicured nails dag into his back as she succumbed to her orgasm, Sherlock felt his orgasm increasing as he exploded inside her, he groaned deeply, his body shivered as he collapsed on top of his lover. He rolled to the side and rested his head between Irene's shoulder, She laced her legs through his as they controlled their breathing.

**Present Day**

Sherlock was still frozen to the spot looking at this child, his child.

"There was a letter Sherlock, I didn't open it, here." She passed Sherlock the letter, John was a little shocked so sat down on one of the kitchen stools. Sherlock stepped out in to the hallway for some privacy, he knew exactly who the child's mother was, he looked at the script on the envelope it was her writing, he slowly opened the envelope and read the letter.

_My dearest Sherlock,_

_I am sorry that I could not deliver this news in person, writing this letter even now is breaking my heart, She's yours, I had her last week, 6lbs of brown hair and the purest blue eyes just like her father Her name is Antonia._

_By now I hope you understand why I have left her with you, I cannot put her in danger, I am still being hunted by Moriarty's men, I'm supposed to be dead and I would never forgive myself if something happened to her._

_I will return for you both when it's safe but Leaving her on your doorstep was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, when I held her for first time in the delivery room I fell in love with her, I just hope you do as well. I have left all documentation in this envelope including her birth certificate and the deeds to my Belgravia estate._

_I must go now my love as time is running out._

_I know she will be safe with you._

_Your Irene_

_x_

He folded the letter and looked at the documents in the envelope; he took out the birth certificate which read. _Antonia Violet Holmes. _He placed the certificate back into the envelope and continued back to the living room, he placed it on to the table and gently picked up Antonia, he cradled her in his arms, he held her head so gently and stroked the tiny brunette hairs, Irene was right he did fall in love with her. John and Mrs Hudson were gobsmacked but smiled too each other, He walked forward to Sherlock and looked at the child in his friends arms.

"So who's the new addition to Baker Street?" He smirked at Sherlock who didn't notice he was so absorbed in this beautiful being that he helped create.

"This is Antonia, Irene and I's daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock laid peacefully in his bed with Antonia resting on one of his shoulders, she didn't usually sleep with him but it had taken a very long time to settle her due to her teething, it was two 'O' clock in the morning, officially Antonia's first birthday. He looked at her lovingly and drew an invisible ring around her small palm with his index finger; he couldn't believe that she had been with him for a year he remembered his first week with her which was extremely challenging for both him and John. Sherlock soon fell into a dreamless sleep listening to the tiny heartbeat of his daughter.

**A year earlier**

John felt the coldness of the table as he awoke; he couldn't remember how he got home last night let alone why he was waking up at the kitchen table. Sherlock was sitting opposite him with Antonia on his lap; he looked up at John and slyly smirked.

"Good morning."

"ummmm- yeah, how did I get here?"John was extremely groggy as he rubbed his eyes and looked around at his surroundings; his head was still spinning from the mystery night.

"Why ask me, Mary left an hour ago she did say goodbye but you were otherwise occupied." He gestured to the kitchen table.

Antonia began to stir and Sherlock began to panic.

"John what do I do, she's about to cry I know it-John!"

"Sherlock I am recovering from a major hangover, she's your daughter you figure it out." He slowly got up from the stool leaning on the wall for support and made his way upstairs to take a shower and try to recover some memory from last night.

Sherlock was left in the kitchen, he picked up Antonia as she began to cry, he started to bob her up and down in his arms but that seemed to make her worse.

"MRS HUDSON!" he yelled but there was no reply, he was on his own.

"Okay, okay shhhh-shhhhh lets just get you a bottle, yeah is that what you want?" he took out a bottle of formula from the fridge and attempted to feed her but she just rejected it, Sherlock was getting more panicky as he put the bottle down.

He lifted her up to smell the back of her nappy, he found the problem, he sighed and walked into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"That's the problem isn't it; you need a bath because you smell." He playfully shook his head and made a funny face at his daughter who just looked at him still moaning. He walked into his bathroom and began to run a bath for her, he unbuttoned her baby grow and nappy and held her under the arms as he placed her gently into the bath, She splashed around which made her happier, she splashed Sherlock as he tipped her back to wash her hair.

"See daddy can do this, yeah I'm a fast learner." He held his hand over her eyes as he washed out the remaining shampoo which she didn't seem to like as she started to fidget under Sherlock hands.

"Come on then baby, ready one, two, and three." He lifted her out of the water and wrapped her tightly in a towel; he sat on the side of the tub and held her closely in his arms.

John came back downstairs after his shower; he was still scratching his head about the night's events but he would call Mary later, he walked into Sherlock's bedroom to find them both lying on the bed, he bent down to hold Antonia, she was completely silent now.

"See your daddy can do this by himself."Sherlock looked up at john and rolled his eyes.

"Is she okay not moaning anymore?"

"No she's good, well done…dad!" He let out a short sarcastic laugh.

"Have you heard anything from Lestrade lately, no cases?"

"Nothing what so ever, I will go to Scotland Yard now and see him."He rolled off of the bed and made his way out of his bedroom to fetch his coat and scarf.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"John followed him out into the hallway.

"Your right… I left my phone in the bathroom."

"That's not what I meant Sherlock" He gestured to the baby in his arms.

"Can't you look after her?" He fastened his scarf around his neck.

"I have to be at work in fifteen minutes, you're just going to have to take her with you." He handed her back to Sherlock who looked at John quite angrily.

"I will be back around five, can you cope until then?"

"Of course I can." John headed down the stairs and into the street.

At five 'O' clock John headed straight upstairs and into his living room, it had been a long day at the surgery and Mary hadn't enlightened him about the mystery hangover she just laughed at him and told him not to worry. He entered into the kitchen to find Sherlock sitting at the table looking into his microscope whilst bouncing Antonia on his knee.

"I see you've had a productive day."Antonia stretched to the microscope to try and touch it

"mmmmm.. no please stop touching that baby."

"Do you want me to take her?"

"No were just fine."

**Present Day**

She silently clicked the door to 221B shut and made her way up the stairs treading her footsteps ever so lightly as not to awake the whole household. She opened the door to the kitchen and hesitated as she turned the handle to Sherlock's bedroom, she had been away for a year, one of the hardest she had ever faced. She knew Antonia would be in there with her detective, she wiped away a tear that was trickling down her cheek and inhaled deeply before opening the door.

She looked at the sleeping pair both with their arms above them almost as if they were one being she smiled deeply at this and sat down on the bed, she lowered herself down onto the pillow facing Sherlock and her daughter she couldn't believe how alike they looked, Antonia's brunette curls covered her face slightly, she pulled back the curls slightly so she could get a better look at her, she was beautiful.

Sherlock stirred and looked her in the eyes, he lifted his hand and gently caressed the side of his face wiping away another tear from underneath her eye; she held his hand close and placed a tender kiss on his palm slowly closing her eyes and surrendering to sleep.

The morning came too quickly as Sherlock was awoken by laughter, Antonia was no longer by his side he immediately sat up and looked around his room, he grabbed his silk robe and walked out into the kitchen to find Irene feeding Antonia in her high chair.

"Da-da-da" She lifted her arms as Sherlock stepped forward to take her out of chair.

"Happy Birthday darling" He placed a kiss on her forehead before putting her on the floor in the living room. He turned to Irene who passed him a cup of tea; she knew they would have to talk soon as she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Have dinner with me?"

"You mean breakfast; it's ten in the morning."

"I'll get dressed then" she smiled at him and left her cup on the side as she made her way back to Sherlock's room. Sherlock sat at the kitchen table keeping an eye on Antonia who was slyly trying to grab John's laptop from the desk table, he smiled at this, so many thoughts were going through his head not that that wasn't normal. In mid thought John emerged from the living room and swept Antonia off her feet flying her around the room.

"Happy birthday to you…." They both giggled as he put her down when he saw Sherlock with his hands underneath his chin in his thinking position, John knew that position too well.

"What's up grumps?" He poured a glass of orange juice from the fridge and sat down opposite his roommate.

"Sherlock?"

"mmmm… your still wearing last night's clothes, how is Mary?" John rolled his eyes looked down at his shirt and let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah she's good, not going to tell me what's bothering you or-"

"Hello Doctor Watson" Irene emerged from Sherlock's bedroom fully dressed in jeans and a slim fitting t-shirt, Johns mouth was wide open, when did she come back he thought, he was angry at her but it wasn't his place to say especially not in front of Antonia who was staring at her family from the living room.

"Irene."

"We are going out for breakfast to talk, can you please look after Antonia." Sherlock got up from the stool and escaped to his bedroom. Irene and John were left alone at the table; he looked at her wanting to ask her so many questions but thought against it.

"You have questions John; just ask me instead of looking at me with such distaste."

"How can you do this just walk into their lives after a year with nothing, not even a phone call, you pretty much abandoned her on our doorstep, you're her mother and you left her, how can you even look at yourself knowing what you did I'm amazed Sherlock hasn't chucked you out into the street." He could barely stand to look at her, his words obviously cut deep but she just looked up at him.

"I did what I had to do, I don't regret my actions; you're so protective of him its heart warming but I do think that our situation has nothing to do with you, Doctor." With that she got up and kissed Antonia good bye as Sherlock appeared ready at the doorway.

The closed the front door with a loud bang that startled Antonia, John got up and carried her to his friend's bedroom where her clothes were laid out for her on his bed.

"What's daddy doing letting that woman back eh?" When he had dressed her he placed her into her cot as he could see her rubbing her eyes.

"I'll get you some milk, go to sleep." He went back into the kitchen and into the fridge for her bottle.

"She's beautiful isn't she Johnny boy"

The high cold voice of Moriarty made him drop the bottle; he was standing in the door way to the living room in his smug grey suit with a wide smile on his face, John looked to Sherlock's bedroom he knew Moriarty wasn't here for him, he ran for the door but was knocked down by a blow to the back of his head by Sebastian Moran.

"Tut-tut John." Moriarty turned to Moran and gave him a nod.

Blood began to flow down John's ear and onto the kitchen floor covering the left side of his face, he was paralysed to the floor but he could hear the muffled screams from Antonia.

"Don't you touch her!" He spat the words at Jim and tried to lift his body but his eyes slowly closed to his unconscious mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock sat opposite Irene at a cheap diner a few streets away from Baker Street; they hadn't spoken much since they walked out of 221B and into the diner. They had ordered two teas and sat in silence until Irene plucked up the courage to speak first.

"How has she been?" Sherlock took a sip of his tea and blew the top of it to cool it down, he set it down and looked at her, he wanted to answer her questions but he had questions of his own and he felt they were more important.

"You've been in Australia for eight months, working or in hiding I'm going for the latter."

"Very observant Mr Holmes how did you know?"

"I didn't know I saw. It's summer, yet you have a coat on, that indicates that the country you were in was winter when you left, the use of the coat conveys you have been there for some time, you have a slight tan on your hands but not your arms which suggests that you wore a coat in the temperature. You were on the BA 747-400 from Australia, there is a boarding pass in your purse, it was a quick purchase hence the time you procured it on the ticket, you finally realised you were safe so got the first flight to Heathrow airport two days ago."

She looked at him utterly bewildered she loved it when he was in his element of deduction, he furrowed his brows in anticipation of Irene's reaction, but she just smiled at him.

"God your sexy when you do that" She slyly smirked at him then bit her bottom lip, how she had missed this flirtation. He smiled back as she continued to speak.

"The night I had Antonia I got a letter at the hospital, from an anonymous sender but I just assumed it was from one of Moriarty's men with unfinished work, it contained a death certificate with my name on it, I panicked so after a few days we were both healthy to be discharged from the hospital, I returned to Belgravia, started to pack and immediately booked a one way ticket to Dubai. The next morning I left Antonia on your door step and watched from across the road to make sure Mrs Hudson took her in. I knew I was being followed so I fled, for a few months I was safe until they found me." She took a deep breath, she hadn't realised that she had been crying, Sherlock took her hand and held it tightly he knew how difficult the last year must have been for her, he urged her to continue.

"They held me captive for two weeks, in the dark I was alone and terrified, they left me to rot they thought I would not survive long after all the beatings so they left me there in the last few days to die. But a good woman knows how to escape handcuffs." She squeezed his hand as she said handcuffs. Sherlock looked at her body for any injuries but all the bruises must have faded by now.

"You then fled to Australia, but they would know sooner or later that you were not dead, oh of course you faked your death in Australia, the men come looking and are too late, they don't observe the body and you walk away a free woman." She looked up at him and smiled he was glad that Irene was back he had needed her, especially when he looked at Antonia, there was a glint of Irene in her and it killed him every time, even though he knew she would return.

"I understand what you did and you are completely forgiven but please let me look after you I will keep you and our child safe." He leaned over the table and kissed her forehead, they belonged to each other and they both knew it.

They walked back to 221B slowly hand in hand, they got to the door and opened the door but before walking in Irene stopped him reached up and pressed her lips to his just gently; they broke apart and walked upstairs and into the kitchen.

"Shit- John!" John was unconscious on the kitchen floor in a pool of his own blood; Sherlock looked around the flat from the kitchen. He felt Johns pulse, he was still alive. He stood back up and walked over to Irene who was shocked to see John on the floor. He took Irene by the waist until she was looking him in the eye; she knew something was not quite right.

"Where's Antonia?" Sherlock could hear the panic in her voice; she tried to escape his grasp.

"She's not here, Irene-Irene? Look at me." She could feel her legs faltering underneath her, she could barely stand, Sherlock held her up as he spoke softly to her.

"We will get her back, I promised you that I would keep her safe and I will." He held her tightly as she collapsed into his arms she consoled her and laid her down on the sofa. He went back to John who was still on the floor, he took out his phone and called for an ambulance, he kept pressure on the wound as he waited. The ambulance took less than five minutes to get to the flat, Sherlock moved out of the way as they carried John out in a stretcher; he would be right behind them. He went back to Irene on the sofa and told her what was going on.

"I'll come with you." They both got into a black cab and drove for St Bartholomew's hospital, John was in surgery when they got there.

"Mr Holmes you are Mr Watson's –."

"Flatmate and friend."

"Well he has lost a lot of blood but it's lucky you found him when you did otherwise his condition would have been much worse, he's had stitches for the wound on his head, his vital signs are good so he should make a full recovery."

"Thank you" he shook the doctor's hand and made his way back to John's bedside, Irene was sitting on one of the chairs with her head in her hands, Sherlock didn't show it but he was just as terrified as she was, his daughter was missing.

John was coming around slowly, he scratched his head but winced as he scraped the stitches, he looked at Sherlock who was sitting on the edge of his bed. It just occurred to John what happened he bolted up but shook off the pain.

"Sherlock… ahhh, Antonia he took her." Sherlock snapped his head up at the word 'he'.

"Who, who took her John?" John swallowed hard as the words bit his tongue, he had to force the name out.

"Moriarty….Moriarty took Antonia."

John was discharged from the hospital after hours of discussion with the nurse but John was after all a doctor so he could look after himself. The flat was dark and eerie after the day's events, John sat down in his arm chair and rested his head whilst Irene sat silently on the sofa, he had told Sherlock everything that happened before he was knocked unconscious, Sherlock was pacing in the living room until something shiny caught his eye, it was a silver DVD disc on the coffee table, he picked it up using the hole in the middle and twisted it on his finger, there was a message on the top in black permanent pen, it read 'Sweet dreams'.

"What's that Sherlock?"

"It's a disc, from Moriarty; it's his writing on the top, a note or a message."

He walked over to the desk and opened up his laptop inserted the disc and pressed play, John and Irene both stood so they could see the laptop screen. It was Moriarty, he stood there on the screen and smiled broadly at the trio.

"Did you really think I was dead, I'm disappointed in you Sherlock, Oh I do hope our Johnny boy is okay that wound on the back of his head did look painful when I left and Ms Adler it's nice to know you're not dead." Moriarty's voice was like a dagger, his high and low pitched voice flooded through the flat.

"Now back to the task at hand. Your daughter, she is beautiful and defiantly takes after her father, but she is a distraction Sherlock, one that I will eradicate for you. I once told you, that I would Burn the heart out of you, did you think I was finished?" Moriarty tilted his head on the screen as he playfully taunted Sherlock.

"No I was no way finished with you dear, I want to watch you burn and I have front row seats to this show and it should be a good one." His laughter made the hairs on Irene's back stand up; she couldn't bear to listen to him anymore but made herself stay.

"I have sent you some little puzzles to solve, I want to watch you dance before your daughter dies, and she will die Sherlock I'm a man of my word." He held Antonia in his arms as he lifted her to the screen; she was asleep, so pure and innocent. "Say goodnight Sherlock."

The Video ended and Sherlock threw the laptop across the room, it smashed against the wall covering the floor with pieces of the hard drive. He crouched down and ran his fingers through his curls, he couldn't believe that this was happening, he automatically stood up and took out his phone from his coat pocket and walked out into the night air of London.

The sigh of Mycroft rang through his ears.

"Oh dear were not doing birthday phone calls now are we-."

"Moriarty is alive, he knocked John unconscious and now he has my daughter, I need your help."

Upstairs Irene was silent as John paced in front of her.

"Oh just spit it out John" She could tell that he had more to say to her after their discussion that morning.

"Alright I will, don't you think this is a little coincidental, Moriarty takes Antonia just as you come back into Sherlock's life." She looked shocked at John's accusation.

"You think I have something to do with this, how dare you! My daughter has been kidnapped by a lunatic and here you are accusing me of being involved." John sighed and sat down slowly next to her facing her he apologised.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day for all of us, my mind is all over the place, I can't imagine how you and Sherlock are feeling right now." He placed an arm over her shoulder and squeezed tightly before disappearing into the kitchen.

Sherlock was still outside on the sidewalk of Baker Street speaking to Mycroft.

"I will be with you in an hour please don't do anything reckless, it would do no one any good." He hung up the phone and stood out in the dark street, the only light coming from the street lamps. He tried to control his breathing but it was difficult when his world was collapsing around him.


	4. Chapter 4

"There is not much more that I can do Sherlock, I know nothing about his where abouts as he has not re-surfaced in years, I had no idea that he would be buying his time, planning and waiting."Mycroft stood by the door to the living room leaning on his umbrella; he tilted his head towards the floor and sighed at the current situation. Sherlock sat agitated in his arm chair beside the fireplace, his hands together under his chin which indicated to Mycroft that he was not paying attention; Sherlock's mind was ticking as he stared at the kitchen clock opposite his position in the living room. Mycroft walked towards his younger brother and lightly placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Keep me updated." With that he walked down the stairs and out into Baker Street.

John was silently speaking to Lestrade in the hallway, but even Scotland Yard could do nothing, they believed Moriarty to be dead, he hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes, there was no point disturbing Sherlock in that state so he grabbed his coat and left for Mary's, there was nothing he could do to aid Sherlock or Irene who had not moved from the bedroom since they had watched Moriarty's DVD. She laid on the bed frozen to the spot, her eyes were swollen but her mind would not relax, was this my fault she thought, she tried to erase the idea from her head but it was a loud voice that would not fade, how could she sit there and wallow in self pity when her child was out there somewhere alone, was she being selfish? She mulled this thought over and over until she finally gave into sleep.

John inserted his key to the flat and walked in to find the floor littered with the post, he picked it all up and continued upstairs and into the living room only to find Sherlock sitting in the same position as he had last seen him yesterday evening, he sighed as he flicked through the post of countless bills, the last envelope caught his eye, he turned it over in his hand to find the familiar red wax seal, his body tensed as he held it out for Sherlock.

"Sherlock" There was no answer from his flat mate he tried again but he still sat there, not even a flicker of interest.

"Sherlock Just open the bloody letter" he thrust it into his lap and Sherlock eyed the envelope with anger, he ran his finger through the inside and ripped it open with precision, inside was a note and one small brunette curl, his heart tightened as he saw the precious hair that had obviously come from his daughter. He took out the note and read it silently, while John woke up Irene.

"I know that you don't like them but here are three little riddles for you to solve each one connected to the destination of your beautiful daughter; I hope you're ready to play.

You will look up to her and wish on her as she glides through the night sky.

The cold and the dark will cover her as she sleeps under a veil of flowers.

She will shine through the cracks and illuminate a rainbow on the faces below her.

Let the game begin,

.M.

Sherlock felt the anger rise deep within him; he got up and swiped his arms across the mantelpiece smashing everything in its path, his skull shattered to pieces in front of him as his breathing increased.

"What the hell are you doing?" John and Irene came rushing in after the bang from the living room; she slowly walked towards him covering his face with her hands to try and calm him down he flinched at her touch but leant his face into them and he pulled her tight.

"Shhhh-Sherlock calm down." She ran her fingers through his hair as his breathing became normal, he took deep breaths as he released her and handed John the note, he read it in shock, he understood why Sherlock had gotten angry.

"What do you think they mean, what could possibly connect them?" He handed the note to Irene who took longer to read it.

"They connect we know that much, the first one is stars that much is obvious, shooting stars glide through the sky, she will shine…" Sherlock looked up at John in terror.

"What, Sherlock what is it?" There was slight panic in his voice.

"We associate stars with angles, there magical, mystic, he is telling us that she will become one John, there will be a place of honour for her among the stars- I was wrong it's not stars its heaven, when you wish or pray you look up to the stars, to the heavens.

"Yeah but how does that bring us closer to Antonia."

"I don't know John!" He rubbed his temples as he snapped at John; he snatched the envelope from the chair and walked into the kitchen. John crouched down to Irene's level, she was sitting silently on the sofa, re-reading the note that Moriarty had left, she sighed but she was determined not to cry, she would try and be strong for both Sherlock and her daughter. She looked at John and handed him back the note.

"I was always good at riddles, how ironic." She huffed at this and continued. "The second riddle is a graveyard, you lay flowers at a grave, 'She will sleep under a veil of flowers', it's a graveyard." Her face dropped at this she didn't know how the words had left her mouth, even the thought made her sick. John grabbed her hands and squeezed them tight before standing up and walking into the kitchen. Sherlock had his eye in his microscope identifying the brunette curl left by Moriarty.

"Sherlock the second riddle is a graveyard Irene-."

"I know I overheard." He sighed and looked up at John taking in a deep breath he continued looking into the microscope, John could see the pain in his eyes.

"What are you hoping to find?"

"Something, anything to help find my baby." Irene could see the last riddle in her mind, she broke it down into separate words 'rainbow, cracks and illuminate'.

"What illuminates a rainbow through crack's?" She said this aloud to John who was walking back from the kitchen, he slumped down in his chair and crossed his arms, as he closed his eyes he huffed and slowly replied.

"mmm- a window… a stain glass window, they are colourful and they have the cracks going through them splitting the colour into sections." He bolted up right and looked at Sherlock.

"It's a stain glass window Sherlock the third riddle- Sherlock!"

"Yes I can hear John. Heaven, Graveyard, stain glass window I am now aware that they all connect to a church but what church I am now working out." Sherlock adjusted the magnifying lense to his microscope to take a closer look at the hair follicle; it contained a small stone specimen which he identified as alabaster; his face dropped which caught Irene's attention.

"Sherlock what is it?"

"She's in a sarcophagus" John stood back up and took a look into the microscope, but he could only see a little brunette hair, the kitchen table was covered in acids and bottles which obviously told Sherlock all he needed to know, but meant nothing to John.

"What! how do you know that"

"Ancient Egyptians carved the outside of their sarcophagi out of alabaster, which are the two minerals of Onyx-Marble, gypsum a hydrous sulphate of calcium and calcite which is a carbonate of calcium, together they form the properties of Onyx-Marble, but the hair follicle also contains a modern day stone component which comes from simple stone reconstruction. So we are looking for a church under renovation around London that consists of ancient Egyptian sarcophagi and the only church that matches that criteria is…" Typing away on his phone he found exactly what he was looking for he held it up to John and Irene which read "Temple Church."

Irene and John both looked in astonishment at how he had found out all this information from only one tiny hair follicle, but that's what the great Sherlock Holmes did. He grabbed his coat and scarf and made for the door, Irene and John followed him down the stairs and into a black cab.

"Temple Church and fast." He sat in agitation as he held Irene's hand tightly, he was cutting off her circulation but she didn't care she was just as anxious as he was.

He took his phone out of his pocket as it vibrated; it was a text by an unknown sender.

"God I do love to watch you dance, in your element, I am glad that you solved my puzzles but will that save your dear daughter, tick tock! .M.

He dialled Lestrade's number which he automatically answered, he knew the situation.

"Temple Church now! And bring an ambulance."

He placed the phone back in his pocket and ignored John's shocked expression as they pulled up outside temple Church. The church was closed due to the reconstruction but the doors were not locked, it was cold and damp inside but he found exactly what he was looking for, the foot prints on the dusty concrete led him to an ancient Egyptian sarcophagus, he hesitated as he approached it. Sherlock picked up the note that lay on the top of the tomb but tossed it aside, it fell to the stone cold floor behind the trio.

"John help me with this." He began to push the lid to the coffin back, it was extremely heavy but he knew that his daughter was underneath, the top fell on the floor with an echoed bang, the dust spiralled around the air as Sherlock looked down to find his sleeping daughter so peaceful and still. Sherlock reached in and took hold of her head and carried her out of the coffin and into his arms, there was no pulse, he ran her outside and into the clean air, Lestrade arrived with the ambulance almost immediately, the paramedic forced Antonia out of Sherlock's arms and into the back of the ambulance.

John picked up the note that lay next to the coffin that held his niece; he walked out into the street where Lestrade was waiting with Donovan. Irene was shaking in Sherlock's arms as they waited in anticipation but there was no news yet. The paramedic walked over to Sherlock taking off his gloves, he had that look and Sherlock knew what was coming.

"Mr Holmes I am sorry-."

"NO!" Irene collapsed as she heard the news that shattered her heart, Sherlock was completely silent, he backed away from the ambulance and away from Irene, John walked towards him and handed him the note. He took it willingly and read it with fury and sadness.

"Game Over my dear, thank you for the show I will see you very soon. .M."


	5. Chapter 5

"You stupid bastard!" John rushed to Sherlock's side and carefully pulled the needle out of his left arm, his room was dark, the curtains shut tightly with cigarette butts and bottles littering the bedroom floor, the air was filled with smoke which made John cough heavily. Sherlock was rushing in and out of consciousness as he gained his release, his escape from life, existence seemed so pointless to him now what was it worth, nothing. John placed two fingers on Sherlock's pulse, his heart rate was rapidly decreasing, how long ago had he taken it he wondered, hours, minutes? he could see the dark rings under his eyes as he assessed the damage of his flatmate. The red puncture wounds on his arms indicated to John that this was not the first time; the inside of his arm was deep purple from the self inflicted bruises, John winced at the state of his friend, how had he gotten this bad? When did the relapse happen, how had he not seen it but then you don't see what you don't want to see he thought. John hauled himself into the back of the ambulance as they started for Barts hospital, Sherlock laid on the stretcher as the paramedic took his blood pressure.

"Where you the one that found him mate?"

"Yeah I had just come home- is he going to be okay?"

"We will know more once we get him to the hospital"

They wheeled him straight through accident and emergency and in to the resuscitation ward. Mary sat next to him in the waiting area holding his shaking hand, they had been waiting in anticipation for an hour, Mary had arrived shortly after John and the ambulance did. He stared out the hospital window as the lights of London glistened in the moonlight, everything outside was calm and still unlike his mind that was racing with thought but this was interrupted by the nurse who was walking towards them, they stood up eager to hear anything about Sherlock.

"Mr Watson, I'm nurse Harlow, Sherlock is in a stable condition, he is hooked up to a drip as he is majorly dehydrated from the narcotics In his system, he may have slight Liver damage due to the amount of alcohol he has consumed but he should make a full recovery with the right help."

"Do you know what drugs he was using?"

"We found a wide range from cocaine to heroine, do you know how long he has been administering the narcotics, is there anything that could of drove him to this?"

"Ummmmm he lost his daughter six months ago, that could be when it started but I'm not entirely sure sorry."

"Oh… sorry-"

"No its fine, is it okay if we see him now?"

"Yeah he's right through the double doors at the end of the corridor." They both thanked her and walked through to Sherlock who was asleep, his pale ill skin almost blended in with the white bed sheets, John hated to see him hooked up to all the machines with wires everywhere but at least he was alive, but for how long?

Sherlock saw the bright ceiling lights as he slowly opened his eyes, what was happening? He started to panic as he pulled out the drip in his hand; the machine alerted the nurses as they hurried in to calm him back down.

"Mr Holmes you're in Bart's hospital, you overdosed-"

He ignored the nurse and tried to push his way out but was restrained back down to the bed; he screamed out in pain as one of the nurses gripped his drug abused arm, they held him down as they injected the side of his neck with a strong sedative, within ten seconds he was once again pulled into unconsciousness.

"Dear me Sherlock, you have been a bad boy."

Sherlock looked Moriarty straight in the eye and tried to move but his hands were fastened to the bed after his outbreak a few hours earlier, he looked away and laid his head to the side to see the curtains of his cubicle drawn shut, they were for now alone. He was still drowsy from the sedative and he could feel the sweat dripping from his forehead, the withdrawal had begun. Moriarty sat cross legged on the chair next to the bed with a grin on his face.

"I hate seeing you like this you know all tied down- wait sorry that's a lie I am loving this right now, such a sight, completely helpless I mean I could do anything and you wouldn't be able to stop me." He relished in the fact that Sherlock wanted death, he needed that release and he could give it to him but of course he wouldn't, where would the fun in that be? Sherlock groaned as he turned his head to face the man he loathed.

"Just do it you coward! Kill me… KILL ME!" He yelled at Moriarty who placed his finger to his lips.

"Such anger Sherlock, why would I want to kill you, you're the greatest game I have ever had but I must admit you are boring me at the moment dear, isolating yourself turning back to drugs all because of me and the incident with your darling daughter, what was her name again- Antonia wasn't it?" He knew this would tip Sherlock over the edge. He pulled against his restraints as he heard his daughters name, the anger was steering him as he tried to escape but it was no use the straps were too tight. Moriarty got up and took a small syringe from the inside of his jacket, he flicked the tip of the needle and plunged it deep into the weak mans arm; he pushed down Sherlock's chest as he injected the transparent liquid, he bent down and whispered softly in the detective's ear.

"I want to watch you fall so far until your body is broken."

Sherlock slurred his words as the liquid began to burn through his body.

"Wha-did-you-do…" He looked at his arm before his eyes rolled backwards, he sighed in pleasure at the drug he so desperately needed. Moriarty grinned with malice as he watched Sherlock plunge deeper and deeper into his own destruction, perfect. He saw the blurred outline of Moriarty walking away from him as his body began to fit, his whole body shook as the heart monitor increased.

"And- Clear." His chest rose as the shock directed straight through to his heart. But there was no response. What had Moriarty given him?

"Time of death 14:32" They covered his fragile body with a cold sheet and carried him down to the morgue, he was screaming inside, but he couldn't move or speak, he was trapped inside his own mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock awoke to a faint dripping, the water droplets rolled down the back of his neck which alerted his whole body to his surroundings, he attempted to stand but his head was still discombobulated from the liquid Moriarty had injected into his arm, he had felt his pulse rapidly decrease which must have deceived the doctors, he smirked, genius he thought. He looked around and knew exactly where he was the old pillars and arches indicated church, the crypt was under reconstruction, and there was only one church Moriarty would take him to, Temple Church, he had anticipated it. The crypt was dark and damp, the smell was strong and burned the inside of Sherlock's nostrils; he rubbed his face vigorously to dissolve the drowsiness which helped a little as he was more awake now, he slowly lifted himself up from the cold floor and spun slowly around on the spot to take a closer look at his surroundings, there was only one entrance and exit and it was blocked. Moriarty sat in front of the door, he looked the same as he did the last time Sherlock saw him, still in his expensive suit the smug git! Sherlock walked towards him but was kicked down by Moran who was stalking behind him; he clenched his stomach and fell to the floor couching and gasping for air but that was interrupted by another blow to the stomach, Moran retreated after Moriarty's signal, Sherlock leaned over and spat his mouthful of blood onto the floor he groaned as he sat up in pain and clasped his side.

"You injected me with a chemical toxin that lowers ones heartbeat so my pulse was undetectable to the doctors, a very simple way of feigning ones death a very ancient recipe of herbs, but you know you could have just asked me to come with you I would have been more than happy to oblige, or does this way give you some sort of power advantage?" He smirked at Moriarty as he could see his face drop.

"One day that pretty mouth of yours is going to get you killed." He snapped his fingers and Sherlock this time received a blow to the jaw, blood spattered across the pillars in a perfect line. Sherlock laid on his side facing Moriarty, his jaw was fractured he knew the next blow would dislocate it, he closed his eyes as the pain was excruciating, Moran once again hide back into the shadows.

"You were so great, brilliant even, a God in your own mind and now look at you weak and broken, I'm going to leave you here Sherlock, with the restoration no one will find you here and besides you're technically already dead. Didn't you once say that sentiment was a chemical defect found on the losing side, well this is you losing Sherlock, you let sentiment rule you and that was your big mistake, it cost you the life of your daughter, now I'm going to go but you enjoy your last few days, the oxygen down here is pretty low what with us being so far underground and all. Goodbye Mr Holmes." He shrugged his shoulders playfully and turned for the door, but he stopped as he could hear the faint laughter coming from behind him, the broken detective was laughing at him, Moriarty sighed and turned back round to him and gestured for Moran to leave, he crept out of the darkness and the door slammed shut behind him. Sherlock was still laughing as he winced in pain as he stood up to Moriarty's level, he leaned on one of the pillars as his legs were not strong enough, if he stood for too long they would buckle from the amount of pain in his lower abdomen.

"Do you really think I would have let you kill my daughter?" his laughing subsided as he smiled wildly at the man in front of him.

"I know you didn't kill her, she was administered with the same toxin I was given tonight except she ingested it instead of injected, it stopped her heartbeat temporarily for the paramedic to pronounce her dead, you then switched the bodies in the morgue before her cremation." Moriarty looked surprised.

"How did you-." Sherlock rolled his eyes and stood a little taller against the cold pillar.

"The day I received Antonia Irene left an envelope of documents in the basket it contained two letters, one on the information of Antonia and why she had left her in my care but this as you know was a rouse, you had planted that letter in her possession to pass on to me but what you didn't know is that she sent me another. He laughed as he remembered the letter.

**18 Months Earlier**

_Dear Sherlock,_

_I will return on Antonia's first birthday, Moriarty has a plan and it includes you and our daughter, she won't be safe when I return but that is inevitable. I was approached in the hospital when she was born if I did not give her up to you then she would die, I agreed without hesitation, he gave me a note to give to you which I hope is the first letter you read, he does not know about this one and it should stay that way. He has told me his plan which at this time I cannot enlighten you with, all in good time, we will keep her safe but I need your help, meet me at my Belgravia estate two days before Antonia's birthday._

_.I.A._

**6 Months Earlier**

Sherlock approached Irene's Belgravia estate with anticipation he hadn't seen her for over a year and a half, this is where she told him to meet her, the door was already slightly ajar he pushed it open and looked around behind him before he entered, as far as he was aware no one had followed him, he closed the door silently after him and walked straight into the living area, the furniture had been wrapped up and a layer of light dust coated the top. Irene had not given him a specific time but he knew she would be watching him leave his flat, she entered through the back door, she felt her face drop at her old home, so many memories she had met Sherlock here. She found Sherlock standing by the window she leaned on the door frame he knew she was there but did not look at her.

"Tell me this plan" He turned and faced her, she was glad to see him, all that time alone had affected her more than she would care to admit. She drew closer to him and planted a tender kiss on his frozen lips; he did not reciprocate, he wasn't there to play games. She sighed and began.

"You don't know it?" She teased him lightly but his face was hard almost angry, he had missed her but this was for the safety of his daughter and nothing would compromise that.

"Very well, Moriarty is planning to take Antonia on her birthday I don't know the time but he has asked me to take you away from Baker Street, I couldn't say no he threatened me with your life as well as Antonia's. Jim's plan is to see you hurt; he wants to get rid of the thing that you love the most, he wants to destroy your heart Sherlock, he won't harm her he has promised me; he will feign her death to devastate you into self destruction then hand her back over to me, he just wants to watch you suffer." She held her head in her hands as Sherlock lifted her chin and kissed her soft lips, oh god how he had missed her, her perfume was intoxicating but he had to keep Antonia on his mind, he took her hands and looked her in the eye.

"I have a plan of my own. Keep playing with Moriarty so that he does not suspect a thing, if he wants a show he's going to get one, we will be constantly watched both at the flat and outside so we must keep up appearances, play along to his game. We will act both devastated and surprised when we find her dead, we cannot let our guard down, this has to work it has to look real!"

"But what will you do when he hands her back to me, he wants to see you destroy yourself how on earth will you do that?" He grinned at her playfully.

"I am the master of disguise Ms Adler; I have acquired a chemical that can administer the symptoms of both cocaine and heroin, externally the indication of drug abuse will be apparent but internally I will be free from narcotics, although I may have some slight side effects, bruising around the inner arms, tiredness and slurred speech, but that will make it all the more convincing, the rest is simply being in the right place at the right time so Moriarty observes the destruction at work. Once I feign an overdose Moriarty will get the message and he will find me I am sure of it. He hasn't told you where he is going to take her?" They were tightly held in a close embrace, she could feel his skilled delicate fingers running through her hair.

"No he didn't tell me anything like that, I don't know where we will find her but you're a clever man you will figure it out." She gently teased him by rubbing her knee up and down the inside of his inner thigh; she could feel him growing beside her stomach which made her smile wickedly.

"Now now Mr Holmes, our daughter is in trouble and here you are getting excited." She took a few paces back and made for the stairs which made Sherlock ache for her, he chased her up the stairs and caught her by the waist which made them both fall to the floor, in the heat of the moment and rejoined their throbbing bodies. Sherlock laid on the wooden floor of Irene's old bedroom, she was asleep on his shoulder but he couldn't join her his mind was racing at the thought of leaving Antonia for six months but he knew she would never be in any real harm, Irene would take her away, out of danger and re-appear when he told her too, his plan wouldn't fail.

**Present Day**

Sherlock was still eyeing Moriarty; he was waiting for a response that would not come. Jim was shocked to say the least at all the information Sherlock had just laid before him but he simply smiled at him, Sherlock knew exactly how to play the game.

"You knew the whole time, I'm impressed and tincy bit flattered that you would go to all that trouble just for me."

"It was never for you."

"Oh come on you love to play the game just as much as I do." Sherlock didn't reply the pain was coursing through his body which was making it even harder to stand.

"Ms Adler come out, come out where ever you are! I presume she is here."

"Hello Jim" She stepped forward behind Jim and quickly forced the needle into his upper arm, he began to fall slightly; he laughed and smiled as he went down.

"Oh-good girl, she's- keeper Sher-lock."

Irene rushed over to Sherlock who still clutching his stomach and barely standing himself.

"You alright dear?" she playfully smirked at him, he lifted his head and held his breath from the throbbing of his chest.

"Yes never better." She helped him to stand by holding some of his weight, they made for the door but Moriarty was still fighting for consciousness he grabbed Sherlock's ankle which made him look down at the weak man beneath his feet.

"Well done Sherlock you are quite the component I had hoped for, until next time."

"There won't be a next time I'm afraid, oh and some friendly advice don't bring a woman into your side of the game when she's in love with the opposition." Sherlock laughed as Irene looked at him, she grinned and kissed his swollen cheek he winced at this as they continued towards the door, Moran would be outside but Irene had another sedative at the ready. The police were waiting outside Temple Church, the bright light made Sherlock wince; he saw the bright spots dance in his eyes as they began to come into focus.

"Ah Lestrade your just in time." Irene led Sherlock towards the Detective Inspector.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"I think you will find the men you are looking for in the crypt, both Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran, no need to thank me." Sherlock saw John across the street holding Antonia's hand, Irene must have told him, how long had he know he wondered. He left Lestrade and made his way over to John, Lestrade still had questions but he would catch up with him in a few days. Sherlock limped over to John and took his daughter, she wrapped her little arms around his neck and wouldn't let go, he turned to John who rolled his eyes and smiled.

"How long did you know?"

"I found out yesterday, you're such a dick do you know that?" He widened his smile and Sherlock returned his own.

"Yes you have told me a considerable amount of times." He laughed as he leaned his head into Antonia's hair. He looked her in the eyes and kissed the end of her nose. He looked round to Irene and John who were staring at the entrance to the church, Moriarty was being held up as he was escorted into the back of the police van followed by a sleeping Moran.

"Hospital anyone?" he gestured to his fractured jaw.

Sherlock gently laid Antonia down on his bed; she had fallen asleep in his arms at the hospital, he laid down beside her and stroked her curls, she was his baby, Irene stood silently in the doorway to his bedroom, she smiled deeply as she could see Sherlock falling asleep next to Antonia, she walked in and placed a tender kiss on his forehead, he quickly pulled her down to the bed opposite their daughter and held them both lovingly in his arms.


	7. Afterthought

**There is a sequel to this story called 'Gods and Monsters' I fully appreciate everyone who read, reviewed and favourite it. **

**I loved writing this and I hope the sequel lives up to expectations. .Madeline.**


End file.
